Fisi
Fisi's clan Pride Landers (formerly) }} Fisi is a male hyena. He is the leader of his clan. Biography Backstory Fisi is a hyena who lived in the Shadowland during Simba's reign. He was presumably exiled there when Scar was dethroned. Audio Books ''Fight for the Throne'' Fisi accidentally oversteps his boundaries into the Pride Lands and overhears Kopa asking his father Simba about why a lion is always king and not another animal. Fisi starts to wonder this as well, and it gives him an idea. He listens to the rest of the conversation and then creeps off in search of his friend, Ed. The two, spurred by Kopa's questions and the king's insecurity, think up a scheme to challenge Simba. Fisi rethinks his plan, feeling that the animals would be more accepting of another cat than a hyena, and so they find and use Kesho as their puppet, since he owed Fisi for saving him from starvation. They plan to do this in front of a mass of animals, and so when the Great Palaver arrives - a time where all the animals come together to discuss and find solutions to various problems - Fisi fearlessly screams out against the king. Angered, Simba demands Fisi identify himself, and the hyena sneeringly replies that lions have no right to be kings, as there had been no vote or fight for the position. He then goes on to set up a challenge between Kesho and Simba. Simba starts to object to the fight, but Fisi quickly intervenes and gets things started. He challenges Kesho to a fight in the Valley of the Thousand Eyes. As Kesho panics, Ed and Fisi lounge about, eager for Simba to be dethroned. They see their hyena ally approaching and mockingly question him as to why he looks so worried. Kesho begs the hyenas for their help, and even though the hyenas refuse at first, they eventually relent and give him a strategy to win against Simba. The next day, the hyenas cheer on Kesho as he walks into the ring with Simba. The hyenas stand by as their plan is executed, and eventually, Kesho defeats Simba through trickery. Nala jumps in, accusing Kesho of cheating, seeing as he'd jumped from the ring, which was against the rules. Fisi, however, growls that Simba had been defeated inside the ring. He denounces her as queen, and the hyenas carry their new king to Pride Rock. A few months later, the hyenas begin to belittle and insult Kesho, but when the cheetah refers to his kingship, they tell him that if he harms any of them, the hyena pack will turn him into mincemeat. Offended, Kesho submits, unhappy with being the puppet king of the hyenas, as he isn't allowed to give orders. Ed and Fisi had ordered all the vultures to be driven from the land so that they alone could have the carrion, and a foul stench had engulfed the land, killing and driving away the animals. The call for Simba's return becomes louder. Through Kopa's efforts, Fisi is thrown to the side when Kia, a large elephant, barges in and heads for Pride Rock, intent on challenging Kesho. Intimidated by his size, Kesho admits that he'd cheated, and Fisi and his clan flee. Kesho is exiled, and Simba returns to the throne with his family. Personality and traits Fisi is a manipulating, and scheming animal, as he forces Kesho to do his bidding by surrounding him with minions and backing him into a corner. Fisi is not liked by all his clan, and fights tend to break out whenever he's around. Trivia * Although Fisi is written as the leader of his clan, a hyena cackle is realistically led by a female.http://animals.nationalgeographic.com/animals/mammals/hyena/ References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Hyenas